Do you love me?
by IceBlueWings
Summary: One shot. GaLe. A peek into Gajeel and Levy's relationship.


**Do You Love Me?**

It's been about four months since Levy and Gajeel became a couple. Although they didn't announce it to the guild or their close friends, it was clear to the others that they shared an intimate relationship. Even though Jet and Droy were dejected over the fact, they still hoped for Levy's happiness, and they even told Gajeel (as nervous as they were) to treat Levy well, or else this time they wouldn't just let him off easily.

Levy was madly in love with Gajeel. She misses him when he goes for missions, but never gave a word of complaint. She knew he preferred doing his missions alone, and she respected that. In turn, he respected the fact that she went on missions as a member of the Shadow Gear team, or even by herself. They both had no doubts over each other's strengths; they knew very well that they would be fine.

Even so, there were times when they started petty arguments about their work. There were a few moments when Levy would return to the guild with terrible injuries, and there was a time when Gajeel saw her return to the guild almost completely wrapped up by bandages. While she assured him that she was fine, he could only express his concerns in a fit of anger.

"That's why you shouldn't have taken that mission!" He said angrily.

Levy frowned. "Look, Gajeel. I wanted to, and I'm just fine. A day or two of rest will get me back on my feet as usual!" She replied, irritated at his anger.

Since the two were actually rather stubborn people, a petty fight could last a whole day or even two, and by the time Gajeel went on a mission and returned, their anger simmered down and they made up, much to the guild's amusement. Their apologies weren't even verbal; the moment Gajeel took a seat next to Levy, she would instinctively lean on him, and that was when they both (as well as everyone else) knew that they forgave each other.

* * *

><p>The more expressive member of the couple was Levy, obviously. Sometimes she liked to express her love for him in front of the guild members just to tease him, because he was an unexpectedly shy person when it came to showing his love and act of gentleness. Sometimes she would steal kisses when he least expected it, and leave him blushing like a lovesick fool. Then again, he could very well be a lovesick fool.<p>

"Oh, come on. A small one, please?" Levy asked with a smile as they sat at a table in the guild in the corner, but hardly secluded from the rest. The others were well aware of Levy's playfulness. Gajeel was looking obviously shy as he kept looking away from her every time she leaned closer to him. "I just want a small kiss, Gajeel. Just one small, tiny kiss. I missed you." She said, holding back a smile as he turned visibly shy, his blush deepening.

True to her words, he had been gone for two days on a mission, and he had just made an appearance at the guild this morning, to Levy's delight. He could feel his heart melting at her plea, as she looked adorably longingly at him, even though he knew she was enjoying this. "I'll do it when we go home." He mumbled.

"But I want it now, Gajeel." She whined.

"Levy—"

She narrowed her eyes. "We won't do anything at all at home if you don't give it to me now." She hissed, making him gulp.

"Nothing…?" He asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." She repeated, a smirk on her face.

And then he leaned down to place his lips upon hers, intending for just a peck, but she circled her arms around his neck and the kiss became longer than he imagined it to be. Once they broke, a triumphant smile was placed upon her lips. She hugged him. "Thank you, Gajeel!" She said gleefully, while he rests his blushing face on his palm, in attempts to hide it from the onlookers.

Everyone knew Levy had a special control over Gajeel, and he couldn't break away from it...not that he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Occasionally, Levy would come over to Gajeel's home. He rented a small home somewhere away from the bustling city, though it was not very far. It was expected of him, since he wasn't the kind of person who liked to be around people a lot, except for the guild. Only Levy was able to enter his house without being chased out, and he had never once told her to get out even when their conversations turned into arguments. She was welcome whenever, and sometimes she went to his home and snuggled in his bed when he left for long missions, because even though he always smelled strangely metallic, she liked it.<p>

The days they spend together at his home were hardly much. They sleep together at night, and in the morning she slips into one of his shirts and reads a book, waiting for him to wake up. When he wakes up, he pulls her close and she snuggles into him while she continues reading her book as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, until they both get hungry and she gets out of bed and cooks them breakfast.

Often times, Gajeel would get annoyed at Levy's intense attention on her books. There was a time when she didn't leave her room because she had been reading, and if it hadn't been for Gajeel's intrusion, she would have starved herself for the day. Even at this very moment, she was lying on her stomach on his living room floor and reading her book, unaware of his agitation and the lack of attention she was giving him. "Levy." He called out as he sat down beside her. She did not reply.

"Levy." He called again. She was engrossed in her book. He gritted his teeth. "Levy!" He said, sounding slightly louder.

She kept her eyes on the book. "Wait, let me finish reading this part." She mumbled.

So he decided to play around, poking her arm at first, and then trailing a finger down her back slowly. He stopped just above her plump butt, and snickered. He raised his hand, and then it came down to slap her butt lightly. She gave a small shriek, sitting up to stare at the smirking man. "Gajeel!" She said with a frown. "Couldn't you have waited for a little longer? I'm almost done with this—" He grabbed her book and slipped a small strip of paper on where she read, and threw it aside. "Gajeel!" She said, her cheeks puffed, upset and irritated.

He pulled her into his arms and his hand rubbed her small, plump butt, as if he was rubbing away the slap he had given her earlier. "Forget the book. Look at me." He said with a growl.

She blushed, and then gave a small smile. "Well," She gave him a kiss. "At least you cared to bookmark it." She said as she gave him another kiss.

* * *

><p>In the whole of their relationship, Levy has never heard Gajeel say 'I love you'. She wasn't dissatisfied with their relationship, despite the amount of petty arguments they had, but she would have also liked it if he said he loved her whenever she said it. Lucy told her to just ask him to say it, and Levy thought that even if he is shy to say it, he could at least say it once.<p>

It was another night that the two would spend together before Levy and Gajeel would leave for a mission that could take about two or maybe even three days. Gajeel didn't have any qualms about her going on a long mission since she's done it before, but he would never leave the city without spending a night with her first so that he could give her all of his affections.

Levy kissed his cheek. "Love you," She said as she gave another kiss near his lips. "Love you." She said again and then gave a kiss on his forehead. "Be careful." She said softly as she kissed him once again on his lips, and it gradually became even more intimate, their voices echoing in his hardly furnished bedroom.

He looked down at her with a loving, lustful gaze as she, too, gave him the same gaze. She placed her hand on his cheek gently. "Say you love me, Gajeel." She whispered.

He grunted as he continued their passionate love-making, and Levy didn't hear him say the words she had asked him to say, but only her name.

As they were recovering from their love-making, Levy's back faced Gajeel. Was she being too greedy in asking him to say those words? He gave her everything she wanted, and she loved him deeply. There was no doubt he did too, so why did she need to hear them? She felt frustrated tears well in her eyes as she shut her eyes and held them back from falling. She felt his arms circle her waist and pull her close to him. She turned around to face him, a small smile on her lips, even though she was angry at herself.

He kissed her forehead. "Be careful." He said. He kissed her eyelid. "Show them your strength." He said with pride, and her smile widened. He kissed her cheek, trailing downwards to her lips, and they shared a long, gentle kiss. Her heart felt light, and she smiled. There was so much love behind his words and his kisses, and that was enough for her. She felt his face lean closer to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered, surprising her. She looked up at him, her eyes shining and her smile wide and lovely. He gazed upon her with a gentle smile, his hand caressing her cheek. "Don't doubt for a moment I don't."

"I know," She placed her hand on his hand that caressed her cheek, and kissed his palm. "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I've been crazy about writing one shots. At certain moments I just have sudden urges to write a one shot, and here's one of them. Reviews, reviews, please, please.


End file.
